


Coming Out

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Trans Female Character, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Hermione Granger, Trans Male Character, Trans Ron Weasley, this is short but it's sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Ron comes out and is surprised by his best friend's reactions...





	

"I need to tell you guys something," said Ron. He leaned back against the bookshelves and pushed his Potions essay off his lap.

 

 

 

"Yeah?" asked his friend. His friend, who had defeated Voldemort as a baby. His friend, who he didn't deserve. How was he so lucky?

 

 

"I just wanted to tell you guys... I'm transgender. I want to go by Ron and use he and him pronouns now."

 

 

The curly-haired brilliant brunette laughed. "I'm trans too! I'm going by Hermione, and I use she/her pronouns."

 

 

"I'm trans too. I'm the boy who lived, not the girl who lived. But I'd prefer if you called me Harry, not boy-who-lived."

 

 

Ron grinned. "Are you guys serious?"

 

 

"Of course I'm serious!" said Hermione, closing her book. "I'll trade clothes with you guys, if you want, so you can look more masculine and I can look more feminine."

 

 

"Okay," said Harry, and he grinned. "I love you guys."

 

 

"You guys really are the greatest," said Ron.

 

 

"I know," said Hermione cheekily, brushing a lock of curls out of her face.

 

 

"Alright, young lady, don't think I won't smack you just because you're a girl."

 

 

She laughed. And Ron realized, right then, he might be in love with her.

 

 

Of course, he was only eleven. But why should that stop him from falling for the beautiful girl who poked fun at him and helped him with his homework? 


End file.
